nightsistersofdathomirslstarwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Yuri
Lady Yuri is a Sith Assassin and the currently an Assassin in the service of the Sith Witches. She is a former Luka Sene who ruthlessly hunted down Dark Jedi before she herself went rogue and joined Darth A'Mira rising through the ranks of sith as she grew in power and knowledge. Personality History {C}Born on the planet Alpheridie's Yuri was an unusually gifted Miraluka child and as with all gifted Miraluka children she was sent to join the Luka Sene, to train. Her parents offered her up to the Luka Sene when she reached five years of age despite her begging pleas not to be sent away from her family. Initially there were no issues, however it quickly became apparent that the child’s nature was that of a neutral state rather than of light or of darkness; this confused many of the Masters and Mentors of the Luka Sene order as all other beings in the known galaxy had some form of moral compass as a child. They either leaned to the light or darkness, but all beings leaned to one or the other and even those who trained for century’s and called themselves grey Jedi still leaned to one direction, yet this child held within her balance of both. As such given Yuri’s unique trait she was placed under constant supervision during her time in the Luka Sene academy, and while being trained there would be many times her mentors would try to break the balance inside of her trying, to force her towards the light. Yet each time they failed at straining Yuri or making her give more than minimal effort. Despite the level of effort she put in to her actions she seemed to excel in her studies, angering her mentors further by the fact as she continued to outpace what they were able to teach, things that should have taken her months or years to learn took days and weeks, many called her a prodigy others a demon, but all of her instructors understood one underlying fact, this child was not normal. Even for the Miraluka who were so gifted in the force, it was rare for one to be this gifted. The leadership of the academy became even more agitated the older Yuri grew as they began to dig up all information on their lineage they could find. Trying to dig out what made her different? What separated her from others? No matter how far back they dug they came to a blank point in Yuri’s genetic history where for many century’s her ancestors simply didn’t appear in the Miraluka records in any form, before suddenly over 3 thousand years prior to Yuri’s birth a Miraluka woman returned to their society as an adequately gifted healer who possessed an odd trait. Her blood itself possesses healing properties. The leadership disregarded these notes deciding it was just myth or falsified reports of the woman’s ability’s, quickly refocusing their attentions to Yuri and the issues they had keeping up with her pacing and knowledge, this small child of ten able to keep pace with many of the greatest mentors the Luka Sene currently possessed. As she would grow older the leadership of the academy and Yuri’s personal mentors would get together and decide to try and see if Yuri could use her ability’s and knowledge in a practical manner, outside of the classes she was in, sending her with an old experienced Master of their arts to the planet Dyspeth; of late there had been many sudden violent deaths on the planet with an influx of treasure hunters trying to uproot the Disciples of Twilight ruins to try and gain their knowledge; this sudden rush of people had been caused by the large market for old Jedi and Sith artifacts and holocrons. Though Yuri couldn’t stand the thought of protecting such people the Luka Sene had come to the conclusion that while their actions might not be the most honorable they were no real threat to any being, thus their murderer needed to be brought to justice. After reaching the planet the Yuri’s Master had been assigned they would immediately head for the ruins and dig sights of the murdered treasure hunters to look for clues and information, but the closer the got the more they would notice a dense fog surrounding the area and landscape hiding all that was before them. As they would go deeper a sudden shift in the ground under Yuri’s feet would have her drop down suddenly in to a stretch of catacombs below her, into what looked to be an archive of holocrons. Her ankle badly twisted from the fall she would search franticly with her sight trying to find a way out. Yet she would see nothing before her, however she was not alone, she could hear breathing,, feel the heat of another’s body, and as she called out to the person there she would feel a touch on her injured ankle feeling a healing cleansing energy flow through it, as a voice would speak from the darkness "interesting, I never expected a child of my own lineage to visit these tombs, let alone one of your potential, you may very well be worthy of inheriting the knowledge so many others have come here to steal" a low giggle would come from the darkness "oh yes I think that will work perfectly, they will come here seeking the knowledge, yet it will already be gone, in an unknowing child’s hands" another outburst of laughter as the shadow would place something in to Yuri’s hands, a small holocron as the voice would speak to her again "I deem you worthy of inheriting the twilight, you should be honored child." Another sudden laugh and Yuri would slowly drift in to what she thought was sleep as her body blacked out for a time forgetting all that would happen over the course of the next few hours. As Yuri came too shock and worry would appear on her face as she clutched at the holocron in her arms, as if worried it might disappear in the same way that shadowy figure had, or as if it might disappear if she blacked out again. Her gaze would roam, finding the master that she had come to the planet with knocked out next to the ship, she would make her way back to him and help him wake up, and after waking they both would go about exploring the planet trying to find the source of the murders yet unable to find any clues or direction for where the murderer may have went, all the while Yuri would remember the shadow speaking to her hiding and holding on to the holocron she had been given possessively, as if trying to convince herself the entire encounter had been real. After being knocked out and unable to find the source of the murders, or even any evidence there had been any murders or anyone there aside from Yuri and her Master they returned back to the academy. The Leadership was aggravated that their test of Yuri’s ability’s and skills could not be fulfilled. They immediately returned Yuri’s to her study’s but with each passing day things continued to change. Every day she would trained and learned from her mentors and masters, and every night she would trained and learned with the from holocrons instructions. Learning from Twilight herself, learning the secrets and powers of the disciples of twilight and their leader; more so even learning ability’s beyond those that her mentors were capable of. Her thirst for more knowledge would come at a price though, as on her 18th birthday she was discovered by her Mentors doing her separate training. Their fears quickly mounting they attempted to destroy the holocron resulting in a massive fight between Yuri and her teachers which left few alive at the end and Yuri knocked unconscious. Though the masters tried to destroy the holocron and what they deemed to be its evil essence they could not manage to part it from Yuri’s form as if it was linked to her in some form, unable to destroy it without destroying her they took the only measures they deemed suitable for what they viewed to be her transgressions, using forbidden force techniques of the Luka Sene they split Yuri’s very essence, her soul, in to two parts, separating her darkness from her light. Forcing what once was made of balance to become two completely separate entities. They then sealed away Yuri’s darkness inside of a small gem around her neck. Leaving her only a husk of her former self; by splitting her very essence in half they made her in to their perfect drone, turning her in to their executioner. Their first orders to Yuri, to test if her spirit still resided inside of her body was to destroy her parents and any student who had ever been in contact with her, the leadership of the academy wishing to hide their failure with this girl and sent her viciously to destroy any person who had ever known her. Seeking to erase her very existence from their records, kill after kill Yuri’s hands were stained in the blood of those closest to her. With each kill the leadership of the academy’s fear grew, their tools ability’s was beyond their wildest expectations, further with how much she had learned from the Twilight holocron her knowledge and skills were well beyond what any of them could hope to destroy, yet a plan would come to them as they would feel a surge of power come from Yavin. They sent Yuri out to destroy the source of the surge, hoping with all they were that the source responsible for that surge of power would be able to destroy their darkest secret. Yuri’s first actions once she had arrived on the planet Yavin IV was to seek out the source of the energy. Finding out that a volcano had been stopped from erupting she went to the source and found the energy signature of the one who had altered the event and then using her sensory ability she would spend the next 3 weeks hunting down and the Force signature till she had finally narrowed down the region her prey was in. Locating a Jedi academy, she would then spend the following week seeking to narrow down exactly who the signature was coming from before finally finding the name of her prey a woman named Lady A'mira, but it seemed her prey knew she was being followed. Unable to separate her prey from her padawans she struck during a group training session, forcing multiple lightsabers to light near A’mira. This caused a sudden panic as multiple padawans suddenly lost their legs as their own lightsabers sliced them away. Yuri followed the chaos by trying to throw a Mandalorian knife at A’mira, trying to frame another group for her death. Yet the blade would be deflected away with a burst of kinetic energy. A’mira noticed the attacker was only after her and took the kinetic energy around her and release it outwards in a large shockwave to knock back all the padawans. She used the confusion to rapidly dash away trying to get away from the padawans to keep from having any casualties amongst her padawans; after dashing for a long time Yuri would catch up to A’mira, yet something was wrong, she was sitting there waiting for Yuri Yuri, felt something was not right with the woman before her and hide in the shadows cloaking herself, though she was now nothing but a drone to obey the academy's orders she still had instincts of self-preservation. With a soft breath leaving her body she focused releasing force phantasms to strike at A’mira, each phantasm an illusion striking, while Yuri’s true self would mix in with them and try to strike the center of A'mira's core with a direct contact force plague, but just as she was about to make contact another barrier barred it from making contact. Jumping back to a safe distance Yuri would try to reconsider how to strike next, little did Yuri know she had already set off a trap, force threads linking A’mira’s true self to Yuri would appear, and yet only visible only to A’mira. Yuri hearing sound in the forest around her would notice three other "copies" of A’mira converging on her, not knowing what else to do she would begin to compress the areas air in to a small orb between her palms her breath shaking from the exertion closing off her sight, phantasms, and cloak in order to conserve her energy. Though this put her at a disadvantage, unable to see she could not see the copies of A’mira converge on one location each merging with the original, causing a bright shining burst of energy in the force that might have blinded Yuri had she been able to see at that moment. The figure stepped out of a tree, the tree fading away in to nothing as a single word was spoken "Interesting.” Yuri slammed her hands together doing the only thing the soulless puppet could think of, unleashing a blast of compressed air great enough to destroy every inch of the forest they were currently in, but even this action was useless against A’mira’s Strength and Knowledge. She rapidly used the force to form a double layer barrier, the inner barrier deflecting and lessening the majority of damage Yuri might take from her own blast, the outer barrier a 10 meter wide sphere to absorb and dissipate the massive blast the sudden explosion of compressed air would cause. As the outer blast disappeared the remaining air in the sphere became very thick, the inner barrier unable to hold much air became toxic quickly making Yuri weaker and weaker the longer she breathed it. Yuri struck out at the barrier it would burst only to be reformed by A’mira, each time replacing just enough air for Yuri to get a fresh lungful before it would seal again, all the while A’mira would approach the girl "now then, let’s see why you would risk your own life to attack me." She linked herself to Yuri the force thread they would both relive Yuri’s life, in just mere seconds, though it felt like years as they witnessed each event Yuri had ever lived through. A’mira’s gaze roamed over Yuri as she came out of the link. A’mira immediately unsealed and released Yuri’s darkness making her whole again Yuri felt her body shake as she coughed out. Her body wracked with pain as her darkness would rejoin her, her body shaking some as she tried to speak but even breathing was difficult and as she dropped to the ground on her knees. Her body shuddered with each new breath, trying to comprehend all she had been made to do. But with the darkness mixing in with the light. Her rationality and sanity would return. In a flood realizing all she had been forced to do. A massive force scream would erupt from her. The sheer violent rage and despair of all she had been forced to do in the Luka Sene’s name overwhelming her as tears ran down her cheeks. As the force bubble broke, A’mira sent in love threw the force strings. A’mira walked up to her saying "shhh child you’re not alone anymore, and what they did to you was wrong to rip away ones darkness is to make them nothing more than a puppet, the child your studies in the twilight, have gone well I see so there is a silver lining in that, it’s too bad that they sent you after the very person who gave you those skills." A’mira then kneeled down by Yuri attempting to pull her into her arms. Yuri shook curling in to A’mira as she breathed deeply, her mind focusing quickly. Her blindfold falling away from the force scream reveal what she was, as would the strings, tears continued to flow from her as she accepted the comfort. Though immediately acceptance would be shown on her face. As if expecting to be killed any moment for letting down her guard. Yet. The strings showed there was something even more sealed deep inside of Yuri. Her memories showed a blank spot when she was handed the twilight holocron... a time between when she was handed it... and awakening back with the master. A'mira held her putting her hand on Yuri’s chest which held the force strings. A’mira then focused her force on the girls chest "now let me show you something" just then, her father mother her sisters and even her friends all showed up as force aspirations, they were all hugging her as well "your family still loves you they do not hate you nor do they despise you, they were proud of you too, their very breath, just as I was and still am. Their only regret was they couldn’t save you from the people who caused you to lose your way. They thought your life would turn out better by handing you to the Luka Sene, had they known how events would happen, they would never have given you to the academy." The reawakened memory was of A’mira teaching her some of the basics aspect of being a true neutral in all things, and to understand that while rage is pure evil it is also pure good, when directed to the right source, for rage in of itself is white and pure thing, and under and embedded in that is love. Yuri breathed out and shook her head blushing as she pulled back... "I am sorry... had I had control of myself... if I was whole I wouldn’t have hunted you... I would have seeked to learn more but not hunted. How can they claim to be of the light when they would maim and harm someone so horribly... she would speak out... the only thing keeping her calm and whole keeping her from breaking was the overwhelming support surrounding her as tears continued to come... her body shaking some "they said what I had learned what I studied.. The holocron of twilight... was evil... and that I was letting in the Sith demons in to my very soul by learning from it... yet... I learned more from it then I ever had from my teachers and their obsession of only using the "good" in the force A’mira continues to hold Yuri "I know all of this, and yes those who are of the light normally fear anything that strays even the Jedi here, the only reason why I’m even welcome is because they fear me more than their own conviction but I would never harm them even when provoked, by being neutral you never do an aggressive act, you let their acts and there attacks be your attacks" she would then stand the force strings vanishing as Yuri returned to her natural state "the Luka Sene believe that the light is the only path and they have been that way for many generations they have raged war against even the grey Jedi specially the Praxium so while they may view all things neutral as evil, they have their purpose because to boarder line good and evil is only for a very select few, I deemed you worthy when you was still young, and I still believe you can do it with time and training." Yuri looked down as she spoke "it’s hard, to keep myself calm, my heart... seeks revenge... I feel rage, despair... I solation... distrust... all what I have never felt before... you’re the only being I believe I can trust.. That I believe understands my heart... and who I... “She was about to say "am... but as she looked to the devastated forest around her and listen to the screaming padawans in the distance she sunk more in to A’mira...”who I used to be" A'mira would smile to Yuri "come child and walk with me I will teach you and train you and with time, those feelings of your past will help fuel your power but never seek out revenge when you do, you spiral down a path that leads to your own destruction Be glad that your family still loved you and that they were proud of you to the point of their death, it is time I returned home to Dathomir. I’m sure do to this the Luka Sene will really be afraid of me, and you, so we will go to my second home and you will learn and study among the witches, also my sisters by blood.” Yuri followed A’mira, though even she did not know where the future leads her. In her heart she trusted the woman before her with all she was, even with the hidden darkness still lingering inside, she knew should it even come to the surface she could rely on A’mira to make sure it was buried again.